The Only One
by sb.animelover
Summary: Akito hates her, Hatori stands up for her. She has been locked up for about 15 years in one room with blindfolds only removed for reading. What will she do when Akito throws her out the window? What adventure with the Sohma's await? Who will she fall in love with? Who will fall in love with her? Will Akito get his dream...to finally kill her? The Only One: Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1: Opening My Eyes

**Okay…so since I got one review saying that I should make another story at the same time, the other story is like an everyday story, it's my **_**main **_**story, this story will be updated randomly and not as much as the other story.**

**This is also like the other story kinda, it just has an extra girl but she isn't related to Tohru and doesn't even know her, til' that part.**

**Not trying to spoil anything.**

* * *

_(Profile)_

_Name: Elizabeth Sohma_

_Born in: England_

_Lives in: Japan_

_Skinny and light, Purple hair, very dark and sparkly purple eyes, curvy_

_Likes to: Sing, Smile, Climb, Stare out the window,_

_Talent: Gymnastics(unknown), singing(Known), gives lots of advice_

_A shy girl…_

* * *

I never get to see anything…

It's like I'm trapped…in a cell…that I never came out…

"_Akito-san, why can't I go outside, why do I have to wear this over my eyes?"_

"_Because I said so."_

I never saw anyone in my life, this thing around my eyes keeps me from seeing.

It's like I'm blind.

I opened the window and reached out my hand, feeling the rain drop.

The only friends I have are the waitress, they teach me, and they give me food.

The only time I take off this thing is to read a book, then they yell at me for not following the rules, but I want to see the world.

I only know about the world from reading, I never got to see it.

Now, even when I take this mask off I don't see anything, nothing at all.

Every day is the same, eat breakfast, be homeschooled, eat lunch, homeschooled, dinner, I lay on the floor and sleep.

Sometimes Akito beats me.

I don't know why, he says I'm the only one.

I don't get it, the only one for what?

I know about the zodiacs, I know people turn into them when they are embraced by the opposite sex but I never got to see it.

When I hug Hatori he doesn't change into a dragon, he doesn't change into anything…he stays the way he is.

Sixteen years in this place, I want to get out!

I want to have friends…I want to live my life and be free…

Why was I taken away from my parents?

What happened to them?

Brothers and sisters, what happened to them?

Why is it that I'm to stay here?

I don't get it! I don't get it at all!

_**BAM!(Punched the wall)**_

_I want to get out of here! It's not like I'm some crazy animal! I want out!_

I'm going to run away!

I want to run away.

Away from this dreadful place.

But it seems Akito doesn't understand either, "You aren't a zodiac either! You are a worthless human! Yet when you hug someone they don't transform! Why is that!?"

Akito snatches my collar, "I-I don't know…"

_The only one._

"You get on my nerves!" Akito yelled, "You're worthless! Why can't you tell me anything!"

"Honestly! Akito-san I don't know!"I yell.

"You do know!" Akito kicked me.

I curl up into a ball, "Please stop!"

Akito kicked me again.

"Akito calm down!" Hatori yelled.

Somehow Akito just stopped.

"Send this bitch out of this house! Just kick her out! She's useless! Send her somewhere! Just leave this bastard in the rain! Do something!" Akito yelled.

I feel myself being picked up, "Akito stop!" Hatori yelled.

I feel rain all over, I feel myself falling.

_**Boosh!**_

I think I landed on a plant.

_**Slam!**_

That's the sound of the window being closed.

Without thinking I'm running high speed running into trees, tripping over things, how long will I run?

* * *

I don't even know where I'm going!

I feel many things, I feel many trees.

I'm in the woods.

I must have already passed the green road or something and now I'm somewhere in the woods.

I just now realized I'm barefoot and I'm wearing a nightgown that ends right below my butt.

Where should I go?

I untie my blindfolds and I open my eyes, for the first time…in a very long time.

I see rain and a lot of tall trees.

I climb up a tree, it should be safe up here…in a tree, no one will see me.

I look at my skin, my hair is purple, my skin is a pale color…

* * *

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Shigure picked up the phone, "_**Yawn hello."**_

"Shigure it's me." Hatori said.

"What is it? It's almost midnight." Shigure yawned again.

"Have you seen a girl with purple hair?" Hatori asked.

"What's with the sudden question? Are you talking about that girl that Akito kept in that room? It's been a while since I've seen her, she has the nicest singing voice…" Shigure said dramatically.

"Shigure stay on topic! Have you seen her?" Hatori asked.

"Ofcourse I haven't. We can look for her tomorrow. This is ruining my beauty sleep." Shigure said then hung up the phone.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Shigure picked up the phone, "Hari I said…"

"_SENSEI! YOU NEED TO FINISH THE DRAFT! RIGHT NOW!_" the editor yelled.

"But it's almost midnight…" Shigure said.

"_WAAAAAAAHHHH!_"

_**Slam!**_

"Sheesh." Shigure said walking to his room to go back to sleep.

* * *

"DON'T SAY IT THAT STRANGELY!I DIDN'T NOTICE HER, WHAT CAN I DO!? PLUS, WHY IS THERE A GIRL HERE!?" Kyo yelled.

"Quiet… Whether there is a girl in the house or not… it's really none of your business. Because you are only an outsider!" Yuki said.

"**SHUTUP!**" Kyo yelled and punched the table in half which hit Tohru on her head and she started bleeding.

"Tohru you're bleeding!" Shigure said.

"AH!? EH!? Bleeding!" Tohru yelled.

At the same time Yuki back slapped Kyo in the face. "You're acting as dumb as ever and I'm going to prove it to you," he said.

(**Okay you get the point let's skip to when it's like yah now.)**

**Fast forward**

"I should be going to school now." Yuki said, "Remember to fix the roof stupid cat!"

"Kyo-kun you should apologize properly to Tohru," Shigure said.

"**SHUTUP!**" Kyo ran off.

Shigure sighed.

* * *

{Elizabeth POV}

Hmmm, no one has found me yet, and I have to say the berries from this tree taste good.

I pick a few more berries; I can't believe I actually get to see now. I can't wait to see a real person! Even though I'm not good with greetings, I'll get nervous.

I better not fall either, this tree is like 100ft tall and I don't really know how to get back down. Looking down just makes me nervous, yet I'm still looking down.

Soon, I ate the rest of the berries in my hand.

This must be the happiest day of my life.

I start to hum, today's a happy day.

I looked around and saw an orange hair boy walking on the grass mumbling ho he hated rats and stuff.

The first person I ever seen in my life! He looks handsome too. But why do I feel scared inside, it makes me want to run…am I scared of just seeing a human, is it just that I'm not used to it?

The boy looked up at me, my eyes widened.

I climb the tree higher.

"Hey!" the boy yelled making me jump.

A different voice…but why am I so scared? I'm so frustrated. Why am I now crying?

I'm climbing up but I don't know how to get down.

I'm so stupid!

"Hey!" he yelled once more, this time I'm falling off the tree.

Is it instincts? He just automatically came and caught me? I don't even know who he is!

_I don't get it…why didn't I transform?' _Kyo thought, _She can't be a zodiac animal…I never saw her before…_

He basically just saved my life, but why? If I'm so worthless and useless.

I'm falling asleep and I can't stop myself…is it that I'm weak? What am I really? Am I still crying…what happens next?

* * *

{Normal POV}

Kyo carried the girl through the woods to the house then slid the door open.

No one is home…

_Maybe I should fix the roof…_

Kyo laid the girl down on the table.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Kyo picked up the phone, "Yo…"

"Kyo is that you?" Hatori asked through the other end.

"Yes it's me, now what is it?" Kyo asked.

"Not like you know but, have you seen a girl with purple hair and dark purple eyes?" Hatori asked.

"WHAT TYPE OF MAN CALLS PEOPLE ASKING WEIRD QUESTIONS ABOUT A…wait…" Kyo said.

"Hm?"

"I just brought in a girl with purple hair and dark purple eyes? Who is she?" Kyo asked.

"…she is the only girl in the world, who is just a regular human and can embrace the zodiacs." Hatori explained.

_How is that possible!_

"Akito has kept her locked up for fifteen years, the only people who really know her is me, Shigure and Ayame. If she saw you without her blindfolds that she has probably token off by now…you're probably the only person she has ever saw in her life." Hatori said.

Kyo's eyes widened.

"HOW COME NO ONE HAS EVER KNEW THIS!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo calmed down, it's Akito who kept her in the room, and he beat her then literally threw her out. But I guarantee you that Akito will never want her back so she needs to stay there. There is no guarantee she will want to talk to anyone right now, she doesn't even know what her own self looks like. She can be scared, do your best not to be so mean Kyo." Hatori hung up.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo sighed, _He didn't even tell me her name._

Kyo picked up the girl (Elizabeth) and carried her to the couch and laid her there.

Elizabeth's eyes opened and then she jumped making Kyo jump back.

"Hey!"

_Is that all he says? Why do I still feel…like I'm choking_

Elizabeth looked to her left and right multiple of times and then ran upstairs.

"WHAT THE...!"

Elizabeth ran into a bathroom and jumped in the tub.

Kyo went up the stairs and looked into every room.

Then he stared at the bathroom and hesitated then opened the door, "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY!? I'm a human just like you!"

Elizabeth jumped hitting her head on the wall, and then she was rubbing her head, "Ow…"

Kyo sighed, then he held out a hand.

_What does he think I'm going to do? Am I supposed to take his hand or something?_

Elizabeth took Kyo's hand and he pulled her out of the tub.

_That was easy to find out…_

_**Awkward Silence…**_

Kyo left out the bathroom and Elizabeth followed him out, Kyo turned around a little annoyed, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!?"

_It seems that everyone I talk to yells. I'm actually not really following, this is just the way to go back downstairs or…_

Elizabeth scratched her head and walk downstairs right past Kyo.

* * *

_I seem like an idiot, I've never been in the outside world, but how would he know anyways? Does he live in this big house by himself?_

Elizabeth walked around, _Ofcourse I know what trees and the outside would look like but I wouldn't know what all these things are._

_There's this thing that opens and closes and seems to have edible stuff inside, some things that can hold liquid, this wood thing that's probably called a table, a big fluffy thing I can sit down in, some box looking thing that when I push a button it turns on and I can hear sounds and I see people talking._

"Hm…?"

_Then this metal looking thing that pours out liquid when I turn the handle, these two white cube thingies that have clothes in them, this place with a lot of books and a thing with letters on it with paper?_

_I feel like I'm two-years old._

_At least I know how to read._

_I don't really know what to call things around here so it's better if I don't talk so I don't say something stupid…and I see this six leg thing so tiny, and it's crawling on the table, it's legs are moving so fast yet it's moving so slow, are these what they call insects? I bet if I read the dictionary I'll know what everything is! But reading the dictionary is boring…now I'm starting to remember what some things are called from a picture book…how come I'm thinking about this while watching some black thing crawl on the table. Again, I know things from a picture book, is there a book about insects around here? How can I forget…ah! It's and ant! I'm so stupid! Did I bump my head last night!?_

"Hm…"

_It's all coming back to me, if the picture books were right…this…_

"Refrigerator…" Elizabeth said, "A sink with a faucet…food in the refrigerator…pots…pans…pillows…table and I'm standing on…a floor which is on the ground which is a part of earth!"

Elizabeth walked to the living room, "Television, remote, a sofa, sliding door…" Elizabeth walked upstairs, "Steps…rail…wall…empty rooms…bathroom, toilet, tub…windows…" Elizabeth stared out the window for like thirty seconds, then walked out and bumped into Kyo, "Human." Elizabeth felt clueless and ran down the stairs tripping on the process.

"Why am I so clumsy…" Elizabeth cried.

Kyo walked down the stairs, "Hey…are you okay?"

Elizabeth looked up and saw Kyo, and then quickly stood up, "Yeah, I'm okay don't worry about it! I just rarely have walked most of my life, errr…that sounds weird doesn't it…I should get going now, yeah…" Elizabeth said really fast then sighed, "Maybe I am worthless after all, I'm so clueless…"

Elizabeth bumped her head against the wall.

Kyo was still processing everything she just said.

Elizabeth walked up to Kyo, "Uh…hi what's your name?"

Elizabeth bowed which she hadn't done in a while.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU WHO I AM!?" Kyo shouted.

"Um…sorry I won't ask!" Elizabeth yelled.

Kyo sighed, "No…it's alright…I'm Sohma Kyo…what's your name?"

_Are we related?_

_Probably not by blood but same family…?_

"Uh…S-Sohma Elizabeth…I'm actually from England b-but that's why my name sounds different," Elizabeth looked at Kyo who seemed annoyed.

"Ima shut-up now, yeah…" Elizabeth walked away.

* * *

"Looks like Shigure's not back yet." Yuki said.

"I'll just go put my stuff down!" Tohru said and then saw a girl in the hallways.

"Ah…" Tohru said.

"Uh…H-hi I'm Sohma Elizabeth…ah nice to meet you!" Elizabeth stammered and bowed rapidly.

"Ah…good evening, my names Honda Tohru, nice to meet you too!" Tohru bowed rapidly.

_She's very cute' _Tohru thought smiling.

_The second person I see in my whole entire life, I know I'm going to lose track if I ever start walking on the sidewalk._

"Sohma?" a silvered hair boy walked out the kitchen.

I sweatdropped.

"Oh, I remember Hatori called and told me that you were here and that you have to live with us…" the boy had a sad look.

_She was in a room for 15 years without coming out. How dreadful…_

"I'm Sohma Yuki, nice to meet you." Yuki bowed with a smile.

Elizabeth bowed, "Sohma Elizabeth."

"Wait you two don't know each other?" Tohru asked.

"Um…" _How do I explain this to her? Should I tell her later?_

"I-I'll tell you later, if there isn't a problem about that?" Elizabeth said.

"Ah, ah that's fine!" Tohru said.

Tohru walked upstairs.

_I hate talking about being beaten and ten I never even saw it, in my mind I never saw it so it's like it's not true, I felt it, I felt everything…I heard everything….and that's all…_

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Um, um, no not at all…I-I just need some time to myself…" Elizabeth said.

Yuki nodded and went elsewhere.

Elizabeth walked outside, _fresh air…fresh air that I now get to breathe in…_

Elizabeth saw a shadow in the woods walking towards the house, _Fourth person I met!_

The man walked closer and closer, "So you're the girl that Hatori was talking about…"

"Uh, uh…Hi! My n-name is Sohma Elizabeth." Elizabeth bowed rapidly.

Shigure bowed, "And I'm Sohma Shigure."

_Is everyone a Sohma except for that girl?_

_Or am I just thinking like an idiot…_

"Well aren't you cute…" Shigure said getting closer.

Elizabeth blushed, "Ah, n-no one has ever told me th-that before."

_He's getting really close…_

"Is your sign the dog too?" Shigure asked.

"H-huh? I don't know…I just know that I'm sixteen…" Elizabeth said holding her hands in front of her face.

"If you do the math…"

_**Bang!**_

"YOU OLD PERVERT!" Kyo yelled.

* * *

Everyone sat down in a room.

"Good news, **Akito** says if Tohru-kun can keep our secret than she can live with us." Shigure said.

_That name, 'Akito' I he really talking about 'Akito'._

_Why do I feel tension…why am I so afraid?_

Elizabeth clutched the end of her nightgown.

Tohru smiled, "No punishment!?"

"Mmm…" Yuki was unsure.

"No punishment so you must keep the secret okay!" Shigure said.

"Yes!" Tohru cheered happily.

"He also said that Elizabeth will stay too," Shigure said leaving all the things Akito said about Elizabeth, "Plus, Kyo!" Shigure said.

Kyo's eyes widened, "Hey…you mean, I have to live with Yuki under the same roof?"

"Akito's decisions can't be changed." Shigure announced.

"WHAT A JOKE THAT ANNOYING AKITO!" Kyo yelled.

Elizabeth stood up and walked out of the room and everyone just watched and froze.

_I think deep down, I have something against Akito._

* * *

Elizabeth stepped outside and climbed up a tree and sat on it.

_Why does being alone make me feel better?_

_Is it because I've been alone most of my life?_

_Why am I so…so sad…_

Elizabeth cried up in the tree.

Tears began to fall.

The ones that have never left my face, those tears that were soaked up from the blind-fold.

"Why are you up in a tree?" Kyo asked.

Elizabeth jumped almost falling off, and then she looked down, "Um, um…did you need something?"

"I was just asking a question." Kyo said.

Elizabeth sweatdropped and wiped her tears.

"…what are you crying about?" Kyo asked.

"N-nothing, nothing you need to worry about…" Elizabeth smiled.

"Soo, how long are you staying up there?" Kyo asked.

_Crap! I'm such an idiot! I climb up a tree and I don't even know how to get down!_

Elizabeth hit her head on the tree, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"?"

"I think I'm just gonna stay up here tonight." Elizabeth nervously replied.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU STUPID! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF UP HERE!" Kyo yelled but then blushed and turned away, "NOT THAT I CARE!"

_**Crack!**_

Elizabeth as sitting on a tree branch that somehow couldn't hold her weight.

_Why? Why now?_

Kyo looked up.

Elizabeth climbed higher up the tree before she could fall.

_**Crack!**_

The tree branch fell off.

_Phew!_

"Do you need help getting down?" Kyo dared to ask.

"N-no I'm fine! Don't worry about it! I'm not trying to be a burden…" Elizabeth said.

Kyo sighed, "Just jump down!" Kyo held his arms out.

"Bu-But, I'll be fine if I fall, Akito threw me out the window and I was fine! _Only because I landed on a few bushes…_" Elizabeth said.

_He threw her out the window!?_

"WELL YOU DON'T SEE A FEW BUSHES AROUND HERE DO YOU!?" Kyo yelled in anger.

"Of-ofcourse not! That's why I'm staying h-here!" Elizabeth said getting frustrated.

"Then just jump off!" Kyo yelled.

"I…" Elizabeth paused, _why am I so afraid?_

There was a long silence for like fifteen minutes.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep.

_She's so complicated!_

Elizabeth started slipping.

Kyo looked up, "Goddammit!"

Kyo ran to the other side,

_**Fall!**_

Kyo then caught Elizabeth who was sleeping.

_How could she sleep in a place like this!?_

* * *

**How was that for a new story! Just like I said this will be updated randomly! And I'm still doing the other story too!**


	2. Chapter 2: Going to School

**This, this is…The Only One**

* * *

"Shigure-san what did we just do?" Elizabeth asked as they walked out the school building.

"You two just did an entry test too your new school!" Shigure smiled.

"WHAT!? YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US!? YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK!" Kyo yelled.

"Quiet down Kyo, there are people staring…" Shigure said looking around and started walking a bit faster.

"So this is why Shigure-san is wearing a suit? Isn't there a lot of people that school?" Elizabeth asked, _Now that I think about it, I don't really want to go to school…_

Shigure looked at Elizabeth, "Don't worry everything is going to be fine…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE FINE! DUMB DOG YOU TRICKED US INTO GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"Kyo! I'm not the one who decided…"

"SHUTUP!" Kyo yelled in Shigure's face.

_**Bicker, bicker, bicker…**_

_First time I actually get to walk in a city and everyone around me is arguing…even a mother and child across the road._

_And the cars driving by makes it louder and more frustrating!_

* * *

_**WHAM!**_

"Kyo, I said listen for a second!" Shigure shouted

"SHUTUP!" Kyo yelled, "DO YOU ENJOY MANIPULATING PEOPLE!?" Kyo yelled.

"Wait a second! About enjoyment, although I do enjoy it, this is also for your own good too!" Shigure yelled.

Elizabeth stayed at the door suddenly frozen in thought.

"YOU'RE NOT BEING THE LEAST BIT PERSUASIVE!" Kyo shouted.

Tohru turned around, "Welcome back, dinners ready…"

"I'M NOT EATING!" Kyo yelled walking away.

"Kyo! You shouldn't take it out on Tohru-kun! Also please enter from the main entrance. And don't forget to take off your shoes!" Shigure yelled taking off his on shoes behind the dining table.

Yuki looked up, "Shigure, you really don't have any persuasive power."

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit it looks great!" Tohru said and then looked at the door, "Elizabeth-san are you coming in?"

Elizabeth snapped out of her thinking, "Ah! Yes! Sorry about that!" Elizabeth took off her shoes and set them on the carpet near the door and sat at the table.

"Do I really look nice?" Shigure said with his hand on his chin to look serious.

"Looks like a butler, if you ask me…" Yuki replied.

"Oh! Dinner's ready." Shigure exclaimed.

"That…that…Kyo-san he…" Tohru said.

"Him!? He's only throwing one of his temper tantrums don't mined him!" Shigure waved his hand.

Elizabeth put some food into her mouth.

"Because I tricked him and Elizabeth into taking a transfer student entrance test." Shigure said.

Elizabeth eyebrows twitched.

"Transfer?" Tohru tilted her head.

"Which means starting from tomorrow, Kyo-kun and Elizabeth-san will be going to the same Highschool with you." Shigure smiled.

A dark aura formed around Yuki as he stood up, "You can't eat. You are not allowed to be close. Get out...!" _Not that Elizabeth is a problem…_

"Mmm…I knew you'd be angry." Shigure said.

"Hmmm, I don't get it, what is he angry about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing in your concern…" Yuki smiled.

"You seem not to have noticed…Yuki and Kyo are like enemies." Shigure said, "Oh, it's terrible!"

"?"

"Kyo…even after he made it into an all boys' school, he didn't want to go. Disappeared for more than more than four months. Nobody knew where he was, but he told me today where he was, but he told me today, He was training in the mountains." Shigure explained.

"Training?" Tohru and Elizabeth asked.

"The type of training in which you stand under a waterfall and fight bears?" Yuki asked.

"Mmm, something likes that." Shigure said.

"What exactly is he training for?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because Kyo wants to beat Yuki in a fight. Those two have been rivals ever since they were little." Shigure told her.

* * *

_Okay…I'm still learning new things about the world but school seems like a step too far ahead.' _Elizabeth thought as she walked outside.

_Since I don't have and don't want a room I sleep outside in a tree but everyone else thinks I sleep on the couch, but sleeping in a room makes me just feel weird, out here it feels better, I'm breathing fresh air all night long._

Elizabeth grabs the closes tree and climbs up, _and since basically I've been sleeping on hard floors every day of my life till I was pretty used to it so it's not hard to find a comfortable spot. I should get good rest before school…but I actually don't want to go to school, why am I so afraid?_

Elizabeth laid high in a tree and relaxed and set her timer on her watch.

She looked up at the moon and the stars.

Then she looked at the house and saw Kyo on the roof.

_It doesn't seem that he's going to notice me up here he's just staring down. Not like he cares…isn't that what he said or am I being an airhead._

_Sometimes I feel so frustrated…_

_I just feel like punching something sometimes…so instead of hurting someone, I hurt myself._

Elizabeth put her hands behind her head, _Tomorrow might be a bad day…but I shouldn't think of it that way._

* * *

_I'm sitting in a seat and a bunch of guys are around me asking questions that I can't catch up with because the girls around Kyo are mixing up everything everyone's saying things._

_I finally get hold of a question, _"My name is Sohma Elizabeth, nice too meet everyone…" Elizabeth says shakily sweating at the same time.

Saki twirled Tohru's hair.

"His hair color isn't bad! And the other one looks good with purple hair." Saki said in a monotoned voice.

"His hair looks a bit like Kyouko-san's!" Arisa exclaimed.

"Right it does, doesn't it!" Tohru smiled.

"Yes, the same." Saki said.

"Same is same, I feel the same electromagnet wave that Souma Yuki has…but the purple haired girl…it's like she has some type of power or something…" Saki said looking up.

"A new wave eh? She looks different, but she also looks very frustrated if you ask me." Arisa said.

"C-Can you guys p-please move back." Elizabeth said with a nervous look with her hands in front of her.

The guys moved back but kept talking.

Elizabeth put both of her hands on her head as if it was going to explode.

Kyo looked annoyed as well and jumped out of seat, "Eh…!? Where are you going…"

The voice trailed off out of Elizabeth's mind soon everyone's voices, were gone.

_Wait, wait what just happened!_

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open as she was on the roof, _the roof! I climbed the roof and I wasn't even looking!_

* * *

-in the classroom—

"Whoa! Where'd she go!"

"It's like she's a spider monkey and she climbed to the roof!"

Then…

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Kyo jumps out the window.

"No! This is the second floor!"

Kyo lands on his feet and runs away.

"Souma-kun's cousin's are interesting!"

"The question isn't that, a girl just climbed floors up to the roof and a boy just jumped two floors down!"

"It hurts! I'm a girl! How can he do that!"

"Wow, they're both very interesting!" Arisa shouted.

* * *

-on the roof-

_Gosh, Yuki-san is probably mad that I did such a shameful thing, it's not like a normal person would climb up a wall like there was a ladder._

_What if someone thinks I'm spiderwoman or something! I'm so stupid!_

Elizabeth punched the roof sending a cracking noise in her hand.

_I'm always so frustrated, why can't I just be a normal girl, with a normal life, with normal knowledge of the world._

Elizabeth punched the roof again with the same hand, _Why do I have to be the only one! Why am I so frustrated!?_

_I'm always wondering, what happened to my parents, brothers, sisters…did they die?_

_What about me!? Am I some mutant or something!? The only person with natural purple hair?_

_Is it really that way? Couldn't this be a dream? Wasn't I supposed to die from falling out the window?_

Elizabeth kept punching the roof, _Am I a clone, or what? Wasn't I supposed to die without eating for two weeks? Who am I?_

Tears flow out of Elizabeth's eyes, _Is my name really even Elizabeth? Who am I really?_

Elizabeth heard a step behind her, not realizing she said that out loud.

"You're a person." Tohru said with a smile on her face.

"Then why am I so different?" Elizabeth asked.

Tohru sat next to Elizabeth, "Everyone's different in different ways, everyone is also special in there own ways, you are a very special person, too."

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

_A special person?_

_Akito told me all those things, yet they weren't even true. But…_

"Then…then…why am I so afraid…afraid of such little things…" Elizabeth covered her face.

"Because everyone is afraid of something…that's what makes you different…" Tohru smiled, "Nobody out here is perfect."

Elizabeth looked at Tohru and smiled, "You're right."

They gave eachother hugs.

"_That's right…no human being can be the same, even if they are twins, there will be something different about them. This is why no one can be perfect. Just believe in yourself."_

* * *

Elizabeth told Tohru that she would look for Kyo for her so she can go to class.

_My hand hurts, I punched the roof too hard…_

"I WILL WIN! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Kyo yelled, "I will defeat you, then officially become one of the twelve zodiacs! I ill not be excluded from the Sohma Family anymore!"

"I will…" Kyo grabbed Yuki's collar, "WIN!"

_Are they about to fight? During school!?_

"Kyo-san you can't fight!" Elizabeth yelled grabbing on to Kyo.

"Get the hell off of me!"Kyo shoved Elizabeth away sending her to the ground.

"**YOU JUST SHUTUP AND STAY OUT OF THIS! ALL YOU DO IS MAKE IT WORSE! YOU'RE SO STUPID! I CAN FIGHT IF I WANT! YOU'RE SO USELESS! DON'T BOTHER ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE IN THE WAY!**"

Elizabeth stared down, _"You useless bitch! You're in the way! Why won't you tell me…!" Akito yelled and grabbed Elizabeth's collar._

"_I don't know!"_

Yuki and Kyo watched the tears rush down Elizabeth's face.

_So I really am useless!_

Elizabeth stood up, "I-I…I'm sorry…Kyo-san…" Elizabeth started walking away and punched the wall sending blood from cuts. Her eyebrows twitched a bit in anger.

"I'm…going…" Elizabeth didn't finish what she was saying and ran away.

"Hey…wait!" Kyo yelled trying to run after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth kept running and Kyo grabbed her arm.

Elizabeth shoved him away, "GO AWAY!" she shouted, _I can hurt you._

Kyo froze and let Elizabeth ran away from the school.

* * *

_I-I'm so stupid! I yelled at him too! I really am useless! Maybe I should go back to Akito and become some blind unknown person again! It seemed better that way! It really did!_

Elizabeth kept running.

_Being homeschooled was better! In class I made a complete idiot of myself! Someone said I was like a spider monkey! What is this 'BEN 10' !?_

_Why am I so stupid!_

Elizabeth stood in the woods.

_Like walking will make things better, the first person I see in my life, and I yell at him!?_

Elizabeth walked off the path and passed the house to climb a tree.

_I feel better in the most highest places…but I'm still feeling sad…sorrow…for sixteen years I felt lonely so lonely…even when the waitress talked to me, but she wasn't allowed to and I heard Akito slap her in the face._

_I wanted to escape then…when I was nine I wanted to escape but I as too afraid…_

_Akito convinced me…he said that this was a cruel world…but he didn't lie…it really is…you don't even have to have an explanation, the world is full with, wars, money, fights, pollution, and no one even thinks about it._

_Maybe my whole life would be useless, so worthless, I'm __**nothing**__._

"_You're not allowed to ask me questions! God asks the questions! Comparing you to everyone else your __**nothing**__!"_

_If I'm nothing then why am I here?_

_Why am I alive?_

_Why am I not a ghost roaming the city and scaring people away._

_MAYBE I SHOULD JUST FALL OFF THIS TREE!_

Elizabeth went all the way to the top of the tree and…fell.

_**Whoosh!**_

* * *

"I always say to her some wrong things…" Kyo said.

"Which her?" Shigure asked.

"I yelled at Elizabeth then she said she was going 'somewhere' so I stopped her but then she yelled at me and left. No one even knows where she is." Kyo explained.

"If you know you'll regret it afterwards, don't yell at her…you're hopeless…" Shigure said.

"It's impossible…I…am not suited for living with other people." Kyo said.

"Don't you think Elizabeth would think the same about herself as the same? The only two people she really lived with was Akito and a waiter, plus Hatori visited…but…" Shigure went on, "Although there are people like that, but you are just purely lacking experience." Shigure noted, "For example, you can chop a table in half with one hit… you can stop your fist… You can control your strength with punches right? You should've learned that in the mountains fighting bears!"

"I DID NOT FIGHT BEARS!" Kyo yelled.

_He he…_

"Dealing with people is the same way." Shigure continued, "The only difference is that this training is not in the mountains, but in a city where people live. In dealing with others, sometimes you hurt others or get hurt. If you don't learn from other people, then you will never become an understanding person. You may be a black belt in martial arts, but dealing with people you are a white belt. Someday, someone will love you. No you must not run away, you must continue training."

"There are people like that?" Kyo asked.

"What will you do if there is?" Shigure asked.

"Hard to imagine." Kyo said.

"I'm back!" Yuki said coming in the room.

Kyo started to leave.

"Welcome back! Where's Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"She went to her job, she says dinner needs to be preheated." Yuki said.

"Ah, go get her there are real perverts around here." Shigure said.

Then Yuki left the room.

"Wait, Kyo, while Yuki picks up Tohru you should find Elizabeth before something bad happens." Shigure said.

_**Something bad already happened.**_

* * *

_I fell off a tree but I'm not dead unless this is my ghost form laying down in the woods. I feel too much pain to get up but…_

_A normal person would of died if they fell from the top of a tree that's probably almost 100ft, tall._

Elizabeth gathered all her strength and got up, climbing the tree again slowly from pain, _Maybe if I fall twice Ill finally brake my almost broken neck an die. But do I really want to die, for just one mistake I did._

Elizabeth sat limply on the tree.

_Even if I'm useless, even if I'm worthless?_

_Who would be sad?_

_Would I still be sad._

_My pain takes over my body but mostly from hurtful words._

_I can't do this anymore…_

_Maybe I can sit up here for the rest of my life and die peacefully…_

_**Wham!**_

Elizabeth punched the tree with all her might.

_I wish I could calm down…_

Soon as that Elizabeth was hurting all over and didn't know what to do.

_**Woo…**_

_A nice breeze to burn my cuts…_

_I feel like I'm already dead unless I'm just unconscious…_

_Where could she be?' _Kyo thought.

Kyo walked through the woods and looked up to see if she was in any trees.

Kyo kept walking.

Then he heard something move in the trees and he looked up and saw Elizabeth in the tree.

"Elizabeth?" Kyo saw all the cuts on her arm and dirt.

Elizabeth turned around, looking dull, "Kyo-san, what do you need." Elizabeth said rudely.

"You don't add that –san at the end. Just call me Kyo." Kyo told her.

"Kyo-kun?" Elizabeth asked.

"I said it's ok!" Kyo yelled.

"I was just testing it out." Elizabeth said.

"DON'T CALL ME FOR NO REASON!" Kyo yelled.

Elizabeth looked at him, then looked away.

"Ah! Ah…no…it's alright. You can say my name for no reason…Hanging around me is okay too, If you're mad, you can just hit me, when you want to instead of punching the wall or…a tree." Kyo said.

"Hah…I only hit the wall and tree to not force my anger on others…and I don't have enough energy to hit you…I wouldn't even hurt a fly, when I'm frustrated I only hurt myself," Elizabeth turned around and smiled, "So I'm not mad anymore, I actually want to be friends with the first person I met…ah…yeah."

Kyo blushed and looked away, "Let's hurry home!"

Elizabeth slumped, "About that…in the process of frustration, I fell of the tree on purpose to basically hurt myself hoping I…I don't want to talk about it b-but,"

"WHAT! JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Kyo yelled.

"I want to stay out here for a while." Elizabeth said.

"No, you can't it's too dark and you'll probably fall off again and brake your neck!" Kyo said thinking of all the possible things that can happen.

Elizabeth suddenly slumped to the side of the tree falling into unconsciousness.

"Huh?"

_Man, I could of used the rest of my energy to at least climb own the tree, I'm so stupid! At least I'm in a perfectly good spot so I won't fall off._

_For some reason every day I can only use a certain amount of energy and then it's like I automatically fall asleep on a certain time of day. It's been like this since I was born. I think it's a limit to the only one…_

Kyo climbed up the tree, "Er…"

Elizabeth's eyes were closed.

"HEY! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T JUST FALL ASLEEP LIKE THAT!" Kyo yelled.

_**Well actually she can…**_

Kyo sighed and looked at Elizabeth and then he picked her up and climbed down the tree.

Then he walked home.

* * *

_**The end.**_

**I mean like of this chapter. Duh~~~**


	3. Chapter 3: Loneliness

**I told you this story will be updated randomly!**

* * *

"Autumn's here, so let's play…'Poor man'!" Tohru held up the cards.

"How do you play?" Elizabeth asked.

"You can just watch the first time and the next time you can know how to play!" Tohru said happily.

"How does autumn have anything to do with 'Poor Man' !?" Kyo asked.

"For us, it's extremely popular!" Tohru said.

"Doesn't have anything to do with me!" Kyo yelled, "For stuff like this, go get Yuki! Go get that no-good Yuki!" Kyo yelled.

"Souma-san isn't here…" Tohru said.

"I don't care." Kyo said.

"Nevermind, I was going to say that you're stupid and clumsy. I thought maybe I could make some money on you." Arisa said.

"I'm mad now!" Kyo yelled.

"You're afraid of a little competition! Are you sure you're a man!?" Arisa asked.

Vein's popped from Kyo's face, "I'll accept your challenge! If you lose, don't cry, Uotani!" Kyo said evilly.

"Ah, such a nice electric wave." Saki said in the background.

"The one who loses will do the cleaning duty for the other three!" Arisa decided.

"Next time, let's invite Souma-kun too! Where did he run off to, Souma-kun…" Tohru wondered.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Yuki said. "I-I don't plan on having a relationship with anyone… So your good gesture"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" The girl said. She stepped forward. "YUKI!" She screamed as she tried to hug him but he stopped her in time with his hands on both sides of her head.

"Ah…no…this…" Yuki started.

"Yuki you are very kind but you always refuse other people!" The girl said.

"Ah!"

"Nevermind, everyone's been talking, saying because you're special…" The girl continued, "A normal girl can't date you!"

* * *

"REVOLUTION!" Kyo yelled as he slammed four cards on the table.

"WHAT KIND OF DIRTY TRICKS DO YOU USE?! Stinky boy!" Arisa yelled.

"I'm only following the rules!" Kyo yelled.

"This game, m-make's everyone so loud." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah everyone gets excited." Tohru smiled, "Hmm, because 'revolution makes strong cards weak…"

"?"

"Secret Technique…" Saki said, _FLAP! _"ANTI-REVOLUTION!"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Great Hana-Chan!"

"YOU GOT SUCKED KYO!"

"YEAH IT'S OVER!"

"SHUTUP IT'S JUST BEGAN!"

"Oh, so how do you know when someone lost?" Elizabeth asked.

_**Silence…**_

"Wait…you haven't played this game before?" someone asked.

"Um…n-no…" Elizabeth said.

_**Awkard Silence…**_

* * *

"About poor man… I know the rules but I never played it before." Yuki told Tohru while Kyo was cleaning up and Elizabeth was staring out the window.

"I just learned from Uo-Chan not too long ago! You should play with us next time!" Tohru said happily.

"S-since I now know the rules, maybe, maybe I can play next time." Elizabeth said.

"Ofcourse, it would be a lot of fun!" Tohru smiled.

Elizabeth smiled.

"So…" Yuki started. "This time Kyo really became a poor man!"

"GRR"

"M-maybe I can help?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, a loss is a loss." Kyo said. "But I will win next time!"

"Ofcourse I'll win against you too!" Kyo yelled pointing at Yuki.

"Wait! I think I heard this before!" Yuki sarcastically exclaimed.

"Winning against you is my belief my goal!" Kyo yelled.

Elizabeth looked down, _They sure do fight a lot…_

"You're always bothering me about it! All it is is troublesome!" Yuki said.

"I HATE YOUR BELITTLING PEOPLE ATTITUDE!" Kyo shouted.

"I hate your short sided thinking process!" Yuki yelled.

'_Fight-Fighting again… Just because they're the cat and mouse they can't stand eachother.' _Tohru thought. _'Right last time Kyo-kun said that if he beats Souma-kun he'll become part of the twelve zodiacs… so that means he can join the twelve zodiacs if he can beat Yuki-kun? Then that means he can make it in and make it the thirteen zodiacs! __**Such weird thoughts I'm having**__'_

"YOU NO GOOD BASTARD! I'LL KNOCK YOU DOWN!" Kyo yelled.

_Why do they have to be just like Tom and Jerry? Now that I think about it I never actually watched it I only heard stories about, they don't necessarily fight it's just them trying to out run each other. You probably wouldn't call this fighting it's shouting against your will. If it weren't for the curse…_

"WAKE UP COLD-BLOODED RAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo…"

Kyo started throwing punches but Yuki dodged each one. Then finally, Yuki kicked him in the face sending Kyo flying into the wall.

"Whenever I see you I feel so agitated!" Yuki said as he left the room.

_Agitated…_

"_GET OUT OF HERE! COME BACK LATER WHEN I'M NOT FEELING AGITATED! I HATE YOU!" Akito yelled._

_If you hated me why did you keep me in that room._

_The only thing you let me drink is water._

_The only food you let me have is bread._

_And now I'm actually getting a taste of some things different from the people who accepted me._

_You let me into your home only to beat me and smother me to pieces with your dreadful words._

"_I-I'm sorry A-Akito-san…"_

"_Stop it! STOP IT NOW! YOUR KINDNESS GET'S ON MY NERVES!"_

_**SLAP!**_

"_Worthless."_

_All he did was give me the worst childhood anyone could have, not being able to see anything even if you're really not blind._

_Why is it that everything reminds me of it…the darkness…my childhood is like the darkness, nothing you can see, and nothing you can do?_

_I stick my fingers out a window and something lands on my skin._

_Younger, I would always feel sick myself. Feel like some useless hobo hanging my arms out the window hearing people enter and leave the Sohma gates…_

_And…_

"Elizabeth-san? Is something wrong?" Tohru asked.

Elizabeth came back to reality, "Ah…yes! Yes! I'm fine don't worry about it I was just thinking…" she looked at the ground, "…about something…"

Tohru was worried.

"Ah! But don't worry! I-It shouldn't concern you!" Elizabeth smiled, "I'll just be fine."

Tohru smiled.

"Oh! I should get to work soon!" Tohru said looking at the clock.

"R-really you have work!?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep! It's not really hard." Tohru said.

_Maybe I should get a job…_

"Well…by now!" Tohru waved.

"Goodbye." Elizabeth smiled.

Tohru walked out the door and left.

Elizabeth turned around and saw Kyo, "Um…are you sure you don't want help…since no your hurt?"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo yelled.

Elizabeth stammered, "Ah…"

"No…I didn't mean it that way." Kyo put his hands in front of him quickly, "But, I'm really bad…I only get beat up."

_I'm the one who always got beat up too._

_But it's different, I didn't fight back._

_But, what if…what if I did?_

"What's with the sad look!?" Kyo asked.

_When Akito asked that question and answered with the truth he would beat me even more…_

"Are you going to answer!?" Kyo asked.

_It was better when I was alone. If I get used to being around so many people it could be bad, it's like I'm wondering what if Akito wants me to come back?_

_To tell the truth I really don't want to go back._

_I don't want to go back at all! I wish I still had parents! I don't want to put those blindfolds back on my face! I don't wanna!_

…

"Um…hello!?" Kyo wondered what happened.

_I wanted to see the sunset every evening, see the people walk around, the birds in the sky, I want to actually see what I look like, I wanted to see everything, I wanted to see the earth. And I'm able to do that now, now…right now…it's like that…_

Kyo shook Elizabeth which her eyes were wide opened, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? SLEEPING WITH YOUR EYES OPENED!"

_I want to go back to being in the tree, and then I don't even know how to get down!_

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Kyo yelled.

_In the beginning…how i I even end up at Akito's, in Japan if I was with my family in England! What was proof that I was different from everyone else in the world!? I was only a baby when I was send here. So what happened for my parents to know?_

_Did they die?_

_Then how would Akito be the one to take me in from Japan?_

_If I still have one I want to go home! I wanted to go home…my family could be gone…_

_How did I even end up here? I wish…_

_I wish I had loving parents or at least had._

_I really wish I as a normal person…_

Tears run down Elizabeth's cheeks.

_I really wish that I had seen the world sooner…_

_How did I pull of the act of being so happy?_

_**Sniffle, Drop!**_

_How can it be? Am I really…_

"_You are human."_

_I wonder how you can prove that…._

Elizabeth looked down, _to actually be standing here right now is…like a dream…it was my wish…the wish that came true._

Elizabeth looked at Kyo with a sad look and then looked away.

_Does thinking really take that much energy?_

_I feel like my sleeping time is almost near._

Many tears dropped on the floor.

_I must have been blessed to be here right now._

Elizabeth looked at Kyo who had a shocked look on his face, "Ah, I'm sorry!"

"…ah…"

"L-let's go home." Elizabeth smiled.

"WHAT!? YOU WERE JUST CRYING AND," Kyo paused.

"I was just realizing something, thinking about something depressing but," Elizabeth turned around while they walked out the room, "…but in truth since I'm here right now, I shouldn't be thinking about those things, I should be thinking about happy things…things that make me feel better…"

"…" Kyo walked behind Elizabeth.

_But in the real truth, I won't feel better because…_

_I still have that feeling of…_

_Loneliness…_

* * *

Elizabeth watched the cars drive by, "Cars run on gas right?"

"The really expensive ones run on electric power, WAIT! YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!?" Kyo replied.

"The waitress at the main house didn't tell me much about cars, but Hatori-san said he had a car!" Elizabeth said.

_Hatori…was much like a father…to me._

"Hatori-san…is a very nice person…he actually tried his best to protect me from Akito-san because of his tantrums…I try my best not to make Akito-san mad but everything I say he yells, and then gets mad." Elizabeth said, "I wanted…the first time, to make him happy, so he would stop taking it out on other people."

_Like Hatori-san's eye…_

_I wanted to make Akito happy…_

Kyo was shocked.

"I'm sorry, I said too much, let's just, go home." Elizabeth said walking farther up ahead.

_My first wish, was to make Akito happy, my second wish was to leave that place, but…since I left that place, what happens now…not being there, how can I make him happy? How can I make him accept who I am._

_To accept who I am…_

_My third wish is for him to accept who I am…at least now…_

_I'm free._

Elizabeth climbed up a tree.

"You're not coming in?" Kyo asked.

"No. At least not right now." Elizabeth said finally on the top of the tree.

"HEY! BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO GET DOWN!" Kyo yelled.

"That's the point; I'm going to learn how to get down." Elizabeth said, "I'll just follow the way I came down, and reverse it to the way to come down, _almost sounds confusing…_"

* * *

_**Drop!**_

_**SSSSSSSTTT!**_

_And now it's raining while I'm in the tree. Yet, I don't feel like coming down…I wonder how much energy I used today…I guess it doesn't matter, I just fall asleep before a certain time anyways…which actually is a good thing because I get at least ten hours of sleep each day! But I wish I wasn't always doing something at the time I snap and fall asleep. What type of curse do __**I **__have?_

Elizabeth looked down and saw Tohru and Yuki walking toward the house and then Tohru looked behind her, "ELIZABETH-SAN! THAT'S DANGEROUS!"

"Don't worry! I've been up in a tree many times!" Elizabeth smiled.

"B-but what if something happens!" Tohru yelled.

Yuki seemed shocked himself.

"Don't worry! I've fallen from a tree but I didn't die…"Elizabeth said nervously.

_Well…that wasn't even that long ago and I still ache a little bit but…_

"Can you get down?" Tohru asked.

It's like a big 'you are such an idiot' feeling took over my body and I slapped my wet hand on my wet head, getting soaked by the rain while Tohru was almost tantalizing me with a towel on her head.

I start climbing down slowly, so slow, I was almost not moving, tracing the steps of how I got up, and go down.

I take a deep breathe and take another step down.

"Do you need help?" Yuki asked right below the tree.

"N-no I'm fine!" Elizabeth reassured.

_Many, many, years later…_

_Just kidding!_

Elizabeth stepped off the tree, "Phew!"

* * *

"…Hurricane…? This is the wrong season!" Tohru exclaimed.

"This year's summer is about to end so…" Shigure said.

"YOUR IN MY WAY!" Yuki yelled pushing Shigure's head forward onto the table with his right hand.

"It's rare for me to get such poetic inspiration…!" Shigure dramatically cried.

_**Clack!**_

"Souma-kun! Where are you going…?" Tohru asked.

Elizabeth ran outside and so did Tohru.

"Souma…kun!" Tohru yelled.

Elizabeth held on to Tohru feeling like she was going to fly away.

"It's very dangerous!" Yuki yelled.

"No, no problem! Last time, I stayed in my tent all night during the hurricane…" Tohru said.

"This is the chance for me to feel the strength of mother nature!" Elizabeth put her fist in the air.

"HUH?"

"Souma-kun whatever it is that is bothering you, you can always…" Tohru was about to say.

"AH!"

Tohru and Yuki approached a garden.

"It's a field…" Tohru said.

"This is the first time I've seen a garden!" Elizabeth brightened up almost jumping up and down.

"The vegetable garden."

"Souma-kun this is…!?" Tohru asked.

"MMM, this is my secret base." Yuki said.

_Secret…base…?_

"Great, so this is why…!" Tohru got excited, "You have to guard the secret base during the hurricane!"

"Although I'm weak, please let me help!" Tohru asked pleasingly.

"Me too!" Elizabeth asked.

"You two are very nice." Yuki stated.

"Eh?" Tohru said.

Tohru put her hands on her face.

"You-you really think so! No one's ever told me that before!" Tohru said shocked.

"Me neither!" Elizabeth said.

Tohru moved her arms up and down really fast, "I'm very happy! But, but maybe that's because I want people to think I'm a nice person!" Tohru said.

_No you're naturally that way!_

"Hmm, I think it's only because these are the first times actually seeing real people." Elizabeth said.

"HUH?"

"Err, nothing."

"But my mother used to say… Rather trust that doubt someone." Tohru said, "Because people aren't born with a good or bad heart. The natural instincts are for food, sleep and stuff like that. That's the survival instincts."

Wind blew through Elizabeth and Tohru's hair.

"One's good heart grows with the body." Tohru said. "It slowly grows inside of you… so everyone's heart is different.

Flashback

"Desire is something everyone is born with," Kyouko said, "So it's easy to understand, but everyone's heart is something new created by everyone, so it's easy to be misunderstood or easy to be taken as fake."

"But Tohru…"

End flashback

"Round triangular… whenever I think about the shape of people's hearts I get… excited." Tohru said.

"Your kindness is like a candle. Lingers once lit." Tohru said, "Making me very happy and makes me want to smile. That kind of happiness." Tohru said.

…

"I'm sorry do my analogies sound a little strange?" Tohru asked.

"No, it's just…just…" Elizabeth said, _her mom died right? Her father too? I don't even know what happened to my parents…they could be lying dead somewhere._

"Elizabeth-san?" Tohru worried.

"Waa…" Elizabeth snapped into sleep and fell backwards.

_It's just that I want to see my parents. I wish someone said words like that to me, taught me like that…that's just it…_

"Elizabeth-san!? She fainted!" Tohru freaked out.

"Huh?" Yuki was confused and shook Elizabeth but her eyes were kept shut.

"Souma-kun do you know what happened?" Tohru asked.

"Well… she doesn't have a fever…we just have to go back to the house. I'll be right back Honda-san." Yuki said.

"Uh…okay." Tohru said.

Yuki picked up Elizabeth and walked toward the house.

* * *

_**Clack…**_

"Hm?" Shigure looked up.

"She fainted and I don't know why…" Yuki said.

"Oh, Elizabeth-chan falls asleep after a certain time judging by the amount of energy she has left, so she must be sleeping right now…" Shigure said.

"Huh? Why didn't you tell us!?" Yuki said.

"It's an exchange for being immune to the zodiac transformation, know one knows how that exchange worked but, it was a nice scene to see you carry her home!" Shigure said.

Yuki laid Elizabeth on the couch then came back and…

_**BAM! CRASH! SMASH!**_

"AAhhh…" Shigure laid on the floor beaten up.

Yuki went out the door.

_**SLAM!**_

Shigure quickly got up.

_How can he just leave the poor girl on the couch like that…? Shame, shame…_

* * *

_Why did I have to fall asleep then! It's like the most bad luck ever!_

_Isn't it weird though...? The waitress said when I'm sleeping I don't never turn or move, and I'm very limp and whatever they do, if I haven't gotten all of my rest I stay asleep._

_Almost like I'm not even breathing…like…I'm dying everyday._

_I wish I could stay up later than this…I wish…for many things, too many things…I wish too much for myself…I…shouldn't be like this!_

* * *

**DON-DON-DONNNNNNNNNNNN**

Kyo stared at the leek on the table.

"I HATE, HATE, HATE LEEK…!" Kyo yelled.

"Not just leeks, you hate onions and miso too, Right?" Shigure asked.

"MISO, AS LONG AS IT'S SOUP, IS OK!" Kyo yelled.

"Sorry…we'll make something else…" Elizabeth said, Then Yuki flicked his chopsticks around and stuffed leek into Kyo's mouth, "EAT IT!"

'_There's nothing that can be done with the fighting between these two…'_ Tohru thought. _But Kyo may be charmed by Souma-kun in some way._

"He's already passed out Souma-kun." Shigure said.

_If they would both understand each other they might get along more…_

"Eh… a little scary" Tohru thought out loud.

_Ding Dong!_

"Who could that be?" Shigure asked.

"Ah, I'll get it." Elizabeth stood up from the table and walked to the door.

* * *

**Clack**

"I'm here…" Elizabeth said but didn't see anyone.

_Not here already must be someone in a hurry…_

"Excuse me…" a girl with brown eyes and brown hair said.

"Hello… h-hello?" the brown haired girl said.

"Oh…h-hi…"

Kagura stared at her, _She's 'The Only One' right? I think, I've seen her hanging out the window, with…blindfolds on?_

"S-so you are 'The Only One'?" Kagura asked.

_Could it be that she recognizes me? Or…_

"I-m…Souma… Ka-Kagura… is Kyo-kun…" Kagura said, "Is he really here?"

* * *

**Still I Rise still I fight, still I might crack a smile, keep my eyes on the prize, see my haters tell them hi, one day you'll remember this…**

**Yes, and I remember!**


	4. Chapter 4: To See Them

**Nothing to say…how rare….**

**Oh yeah! I love my fans!**

* * *

"I am Souma Kagura. Is Kyo…really here?" Kagura asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Kyo-kun you ask? He's in the kitchen…"

Kagura put her hands on her mouth, "Wuu…he's back…**back!**"

Kagura ran in the house, "KYO-KUN!"

"Ah…that…" Elizabeth started to say, _Maybe she's one of the zodiacs…_

* * *

"STOP PLAYING! I SAID I DON'T EAT LEEK! AND I MEAN I WON'T EAT LEEK!" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"If you want to complain you can leave!" Yuki yelled..

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY IT I'LL LEAVE!" Kyo shouted.

'_Sounds like a married couple bickering' _Shigure thought.

"Ok Ok! Yuki and Kyo…" Shigure started.

"KYO!" Kagura screamed.

"Ka…Kagura…" Kyo started to say with shocked eyes.

Everyone had shocked faces.

"KYO! These four months…where did you go?" Kagura asked, "Why didn't you…call me?"

"I really…" Kagura got a mad look on her face.

"I REALLY MISSED YOU!" Kagura ran to Kyo punched him in the face sending him flying.

Tohru was dumbstruck.

"Oh my!" Elizabeth yelled, confused herself.

Kyo flew all around the kitchen and Yuki dodged him so he would go through the sliding door. Kagura leaped over Shigure's ducked head.

"I!" Kagura grabbed Kyo's foot, "WAS!" Kagura swung him off the grass, "REALLY WORRIED! AH HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Kagura yelled. She kept laughing while she swung him around, around, and around.

"The sliding door has to be changed again Shigure," Yuki said.

*sigh* "Why does everybody like to destroy other people's homes?" Shigure asked.

"B-but at the door, s-she was so shy…and nice…" Elizabeth sweatdropped, _she's making me dizzy._

"Don't worry, that's the way Kagura shows affection, just like little kids always pick on who they love." Shigure said.

"Is…is that so?" Tohru asked.

"But her whole personality seems to have changed…" Elizabeth wondered.

"Whenever she gets excited she get's like that, especially when Kyo's around… she's actually two years older than us!" Yuki told the two.

"She's also one of the twelve zodiacs," Shigure said.

"…! I knew it! So which one is she!?" Tohru said.

"I thought you would know just by looking at her…" Shigure said.

Elizabeth ran outside.

"Wait! Elizabeth-chan you shouldn't interfere!" Shigure yelled as she ran out the door.

"STOP!STOP! WHAT IF YOU BRAKE HIS BODY!?" Elizabeth yelled.

_**WHACK!**_

Kyo's head collided into Elizabeth's cheek and she blacked out.

"Elizabeth-san!" Tohru yelled.

"Ooh…_that's got to hurt._" Shigure said shocked himself.

Kagura was throwing punches and then stopped, "Oh my precious Kyo you actually got beaten up this badly!" Kagura hugged him, "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Kagura screamed hugging Kyo in her arms.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU!" Shigure shouted mad at her for his broken door.

* * *

(Elizabeth POV)

Never break into a fight between a man and a woman! Lesson learned!

I feel like I broke my face!

Am I unconscious or something!?

I guess it's my fault for going outside in the first place…

I opened my eyes...

"Elizabeth-san your awake!" Tohru rung in my ears.

I quickly rose up, "I had the worse dream, I think that I had this dream that this imaginary girl started tossing Kyo-kun around and I interfered so I got hit in the face, even though my cheek hurts now…" I said rubbing my cheek.

"All of that really happened." Everyone said.

"Oh! Oh!? I'm sorry for interfering into a fight between man and woman! I'm just acting stupid!" I panicked holding my patched cheek.

"No, no, Sorry…" Kagura said sitting at the table, "Because I got too excited after seeing Kyo, happy with all my strength…"

"Well? Are you alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine! But what happened to Kyo?" I asked.

"I'm fine…" Kyo said icing his cheek.

"Errrrrmm…"

"ACHOO!" Tohru sneezed.

"It's cold…" Yuki said.

"Mmmm, very cold." Shigure said looking through the big hole in the wall.

"Kyo is at fault too, disappeared for four months and didn't even contact me…" Kagura said.

"Why did I have to call you!?" Kyo yelled.

"Because we will marry in the future…" Kagura said.

"WHEN WAS THAT DECIDED!?" Kyo yelled.

"You have a fiancée!?" Tohru asked happily.

"Err…" I watch the people yell in front of me not knowing what to say but not wanting to seem quiet and down.

"Well that's great there is finally a girl who likes you." Yuki said sarcastiacally.

"Congrats to you." Shigure congratulated.

"YOU BUNCH OF…!"

"When we were young you said you wanted me to marry you!" Kagura reminded him.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU THREATENED ME!" Kyo yelled.

"Why? When members of the zodiac member's marry, isn't it the happiest?" Kagura brought up all of a sudden, "To understand the pain of being possessed." Kagura said.

_Kyo is officially not one of the members of the twelve zodiacs…' _**the boring voice.**

"Plus," Kagura hugged Kyo, "As one of the twelve zodiacs hugging each other will not change our form. kyo struggled out of her grip.

Then she hugged Yuki, "See, the same with Yuki!" Kagura said. Yuki frowned.

"Really how!?" Tohru asked.

"It's not really clear…there are two girls among us, hugging with them will also not result in a change in form." Yuki explained.

"Eh!? There are two other girls!?" Tohru said happily. "WOW! WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA! WAA!" Tohru got excited.

"I heard that because Elizabeth is 'The Only one' that she is not possessed by the zodiac but she is the only one in the world who can hug the zodiac without them changing!" Kagura brought up.

_I hope no one mistakes this as luckiness…_

"Do you want to know what year the other girls are?" Shigure asked.

"MMMMMM…" Tohru thought, "Its better not to tell me, let me slowly and excitedly think about this!"

"It seems to be more interesting this way!" Tohru said.

"Ah ha It sounds like you." Yuki chuckled.

"Let's get back to the topic?" Kagura said putting her hands on the table.

"Anyways, if one of the twelve zodiacs marries a 'normal' person of the opposite sex, usually, the marriage won't end happily, so… right, Shigure!?" Kagura asked impatiently.

"MMM, there may be other problems!" Shigure said. "In the society it's inconvenient for us to do work. The most important thing is that whenever we hug, we will change, that's really an annoyance, se…"

Yuki slammed a plate in Shigure's face, "Dirty!" Yuki yelled.

"KYO! Say it clearly now, do you really like me or hate me!?" Kagura yelled.

"AH!"

"I love you! Love you the most in the world! Love you most in the universe!" Kagura yelled, "I want to cook good food for your everyday!"

"HEY!" Kyo

"Even if you have an affair I'll pretend that you weren't thinking straight at the moment! I'll forgive you!" Kagura yelled.

"AH!" Kyo moved away from her as her face got closer to his.

"Even more, thinking about whom else would love you this much, there's only me!" Kagura yelled.

"But Tohru and Elizabeth like Kyo too right!?" Shigure asked.

"Well, ah, I don't specifically have a favorite…" I started to say but then Kagura chipped in.

"I won't lose!" Kagura yelled at Tohru and me, "The power of my love is capable of overcoming any obstacles!"

"…That…" Tohru started.

"Tohru, Elizabeth what do you like about Kyo? I love all of him! All of him!" Kagura yelled.

"HEY!" Kyo yelled.

"Doesn't matter if it's good or bad! I accept all of it! All of it! Even when Kyo returns to his TRUE FORM!" Kagura yelled, "I can accept that too!"

Kyo put his hand on her mouth, "Please, STOP!"

What is…what does she mean...true form?

"Anymore of this talk and… I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Kyo shouted.

Kagura forced his hand behind his back and pinned him on the table, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU WON'T FORGIVE ME!?" Kagura shouted with a dark aura around her, "SAY IT!"

"WAAAA!" Kyo screamed.

"Kyo you should really call 'mercy'." Yuki said.

'_It seems the boar loves the cat very much, odd combination…'_

* * *

Normal (POV)

"I would also like to live here…two girls are living near Kyo, I don't feel secure…" Kagura told Shigure folding her arms.

"If you stay here for one night you should get enough of it." Shigure told her still disappointed in her destroyment.

"IF IT IS LIKE THIS I'LL EAT HIM…" Kagura shouted with her hands in fists.

"From now until tomorrow morning don't come out of this room," Shigure demanded setting up a rule for her.

_I don't want her destroying my house._

"Shigure you don't understand a girls feeling of being insensitively in love." Kagura told him.

"I also…felt envious before…" Shigure said.

* * *

Tohru looked at her uniform.

"This is bad…I forgot to hang my uniform to dry…" Tohru said to herself.

_Kagura seemed kind of down so I'll go talk to her…_

* * *

_Ahhh, fresh air!_

Elizabeth stepped outside and right when she was walking to a tree she spotted the orange hair dude on the roof.

_Hmm, so we both like high places?_

Elizabeth jogged to the side of the house and climbed up without using the ladder on the other side, "Kyo-kun!?"

"What!?" Kyo jumped.

"Sorry if I scared you." Elizabeth used all her strength and pushed herself up. She started struggling.

"You know there's a ladder on the other side…" Kyo said making sure she doesn't fall.

"How come, Kyo-kun is up here?" Elizabeth asked dusting herself off once she was finally on the roof.

"…it's because today Kagura is here…" Kyo scoffed.

"Is Kagura-san not supposed to be here? Or she just makes you mad…?" Elizabeth asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY, but she is always screaming about marriage and stuff…" Kyo told her.

"…" Elizabeth stared at Kyo and finally sat down.

"I mean… what's wrong with her… it's so damn annoying…" Kyo said.

"It seems when Kyo-kun tells Kagura-san that he doesn't love her that she doesn't accept your feelings…but marriage kinda is a lot of girls biggest dreams! When at the main house my biggest dream was to escape and for someone to accept who I am…I wanted to explore the world…then get married!" Elizabeth shouted.

"WHA!?"

Elizabeth jumped too, "Oh, oh let me back up! This is the first time even really thinking about love, that's a far away thing. Hey, ahhh, isn't your dream to defeat Souma-san?"

Elizabeth remembered something, "You even went to the mountains to train."

Ah…mmmm, you heard it from Shigure?" Kyo said.

"Isn't training hard? Were you by yourself? _Hard, hard..._" Elizabeth asked.

"I wasn't alone I was with my master." Kyo said.

"So this master is strong? He's your Shishou!?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ofcourse he's strong! If that bastard Yuki meets my master he wouldn't even withstand one hit!" Kyo said happily smiling and jumped up with his fist in the air.

_Wait, she knows what a Shishou is?_

Kyo stood up with his fists in the air and he grinned, "Master is also one of the Souma's but he understands me! From when I was young he taught me martial arts. He is truly strong! Even though training in the mountain was harsh, but everyday I felt accomplished." Kyo went on, "Everyday I waited for tomorrow to come. Thinking about what master would teach me next, How much stronger I would become? Just thinking about it makes me excited! AH! I haven't practiced with master in a long time!" Kyo yelled happily.

"Oh! Really! That sounds fun!" Elizabeth stood up smiling, "All I ever got to do was punch a wall or tree!"

"Oh, really!? I thought telling girls things were boring." Kyo assumed but was happy that he wasn't boring her.

"You see, I'm not any normal girl! If we were talking about something else like…well not many things are boring to me unless we were talking about reading the dictionary, _Now that's boring!_" Elizabeth shouted.

Kyo almost laughed but kept it in, _I never heard her talk so much happily._

"The most I know about martial arts is kick! Upper-cut, dodging, hitting people with your elbow…I'm not sure if it's martial arts but when I was younger I back slapped people a lot until I just started punching the wall and stuff!" Elizabeth did punches and a kicks and the air, "Then the elbow to the kidney and, and…"

Kyo laughed.

"I think what I'm doing is pretty goofy…" Elizabeth laughed.

"How about this!" Elizabeth punched Kyo on his shoulder.

"Ow…" Kyo said sarcastically.

Elizabeth was shocked, "I didn't mean to make it hurt, I mean like I don't punch my hardest unless I'm mad, but it's kinda hard to make me mad and stuff…"

Kyo put his hand on her mouth, "You sure do talk a lot, Hatori was wrong."

Elizabeth tried pulling Kyo's hand off, "Hmm…" Elizabeth licked Kyo's hand.

Kyo snatched his hand off, "HEY!"

"But it was suffocating! Plus, you talked to Hatori?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like he was worried about you…" Kyo said.

"HE'S LIKE MY FATHERLY FRIEND!" Elizabeth yelled jumping up.

Kyo almost laughed again, "Oh, really…"

"You didn't think I was his girlfriend, did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"OFCOURSE NOT!" Kyo yelled blushing.

"Oh, oh, I made him mad! Help!" Elizabeth sarcastially called.

"You little!" Kyo yelled.

"I was joking…joking. Kyo is Kyo and he'll get mad, you're not going to kill me." Elizabeth laughed.

Kyo sat down, "…"

"Are you?" Elizabeth asked with a worried look.

"I MIGHT JUST WILL IF YOU DON'T SHUT-UP!" Kyo yelled.

"Yaaa!" Elizabeth jumped off the roof, "Ah!"

Kyo caught her hand, "Sor…ry…"

"Y-you didn't have to I was going to land on my feet, anyways…" Elizabeth blushed.

"What are you talking about!? You were going to land head first!" Kyo yelled.

"O_O That's not the point, even if I fall I'm not going to…die." Elizabeth said still hanging on to Kyo's hand, "I've fallen from a tree taller than this house, was thrown out the window, ofcourse I'm going to live. The only thing that happens is getting hurt."

"But, people don't want you to get hurt." Kyo pulled Elizabeth up, "That's the point."

_Someone, a person who is actually very caring, he can calm down…_

_It just needs to have some work…_

"Er, hello?" Kyo asked when she was on the roof.

Elizabeth slumped onto his chest.

"She fell asleep!" Kyo yelled.

_I'm always falling asleep in the middle, the middle of doing something._

* * *

Kagura hugged Kyo, "I'll come and visit you again! Stay healthy!" she shouted.

"AS LONG AS YOU DON'T SHOW UP I'LL DEFINITELY BE VERY WELL!" Kyo yelled.

"They're in High spirits in the morning!" Tohru said entering the kitchen

Elizabeth watched them fight each other, "I almost thought Yuki and Kyo were fighting in the morning."

"KYO YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Kagura yelled. "I WON'T GIVE YOU A GOODBYE KISS!" Kagura yelled running out toward the sliding door again.

"I NEVER WANTED IT!" Kyo shouted.

Kagura was about to run through the sliding door Tohru and her fixed last night.

"Kagura look in front of you!" Tohru yelled.

"Uh, oh." Elizabeth watched Kagura run through the sliding door.

"KAGURA!" Shigure yelled.

"What!?"Kagura yelled. "Kyo! Kyo! Kyo…" Then Kagura punched through the sliding door… "I LOVE YOU THE MOST!"

The post man was right there.

"A GUY!" everyone shouted.

**POOF**

Yuki appeared and blocked the post man's face, "Good morning, and great weather. What is it?" Yuki asked.

_How, how beautiful…_

"I-I forgot to deliver the newspaper…"

"Great timing Yuki!" Shigure shouted.

"Today Souma-kun seems to shine even more!" Tohru said.

"How does he stay in the air like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"AH…That was so damn close!" Kyo yelled, "Be more careful Kagura!"

"Sorry…" Kagura said.

"I never thought there would be a guy…" Tohru said.

Elizabeth held Kagura in her arms, "What a cute little piggy!"

_**Awkard Silence…**_

"How did I not know…No wonder Kagura's always straight to the point! The habits of the pig!" Tohru yelled.

"What is with the reasoning after you find the answer?"

"How impressive she actually loves the pig this much…!" Shigure said.

"Kagura, I feel…I can understand why you love Kyo so much." Tohru said.

"Cause Kyo has many good traits!" Elizabeth said.

Kagura got mad… "So I want to be more like you…" Elizabeth started to say.

"KYO!YOU TWO TIMER!" Kagura yelled in pig form kicking Kyo in the face with her hard foot.

"SEE I CAN NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Kagura yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Kyo shouted.

"Didn't you say you would allow him to be unfaithful?" Shigure asked sitting at the table.

"I NEVER SAID I WON'T TEACH HIM A LESSON!" Kagura yelled.

"B-but Kyo's bleeding…" Elizabeth protested shyly.

"BUT STILL!" Kagura yelled.

"What we're trying to say is that we would like to be more like you to be able to find all the good traits in someone we likes…"Elizabeth explained.

"Like…me?" Kagura asked.

"Yes it's a wonderful thing!" Tohru said.

_POOF!_

"I got praised!" Kagura said now on Kyo's back.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kyo yelled blushing.

"Kyo you need more training!" Shigure said.

"GOODBYE! Kyo I'll bring presents next time!" Kagura yelled, "And Elizabeth, I'm sorry about your cheek."

Elizabeth almost forgot about that and rubbed her patched cheek, "I-it's okay!"

"SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tohru yelled to Kagura as Kagura walked away.

"I didn't even get to plant…" Yuki said.

"AH… planting new vegetables at the base?" Tohru said.

"MMM, I'm planting strawberries." Yuki said

"Ooh, this will be my first time eating strawberries! They must be good!" Elizabeth said.

"Strawberries! Strawberries!" Tohru said happily.

"I felt you two would love them…" Yuki said.

Tohru started walking off and Elizabeth for some reason froze then Kyo knocked her in the head, "We are late!"

"Oops!" Elizabeth rubbed her head.

* * *

Elizabeth walked with Tohru carrying some books for her in the library, "You didn't have too." Tohru said.

"I really like helping others. It makes me feel like I have a place in this world." Elizabeth smiled with her eyes closed.

"I want to know more about the Souma's, the things they like, hate, I want to meet the others." Tohru said.

"It's the element of curiosity; I feel that I was supposed to already know." Elizabeth said.

A man popped his head out of the office, "Honda Tohru there's a phone call in the office for you," he said.

Tohru walked into the office.

"Oh, and Souma Elizabeth there's a phone call for you too." The man said.

_Who in this would need to talk to me? Could it be Hatori-san?_

Elizabeth went into the room with a wall separating her an Tohru to keep our business to ourselves.

"Uh, hello?" Elizabeth greeted shyly.

"_Aah! It's you!? It's really you!? You are Souma Elizabeth!?" _a woman asked.

"Y-yes! Who's this?" Elizabeth asked.

"_It's your mother. We've been looking for you, for years!"_

"You mean, that I have parents?" Elizabeth asked.

"_Yes! Darling! We want to see you soon! We are in Japan!"_

_To finally meet my parents…_

"Y-Yes! Okay! I'll meet you soon! I-I want to see you too!" Elizabeth brightened up.

"_See you soon!"_

_**Clack!**_

* * *

(Elizabeth POV)

After Tohru said she was leaving to everybody everyone seemed sad.

How will they react when I say I am going to see my parent's to live with them?

"Ah, Shigure-san, I have to talk to you too." I said.

"Eh?" Shigure said shocked fearing she would leave.

"I-I may be leaving soon too, to see my parents, so, if they will accept me to live with them…that's all…" I said.

Shigure looked shocked, everyone again was shocked.

_I know I made people sad, but I will finally see them again, for the first time._

_I'm sorry._

_Sorry…_

**How sad…well until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Blessing

**CHAPTER %**

* * *

"Those pickled things in the fridge, have to eat them as soon as possible! Were almost out of Shoyu sauce and the garbage time has changed so please pay attention to it…" Tohru told the Souma's.

"Oh! And here is my grandpa's home address, please have it." Tohru gave Shigure a small piece of paper with directions on it..

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Shigure asked.

Tohru nodded.

"Thank-you for taking care of us, Tohru-chan," Shigure thanked her.

"No, we should thank-you! The Souma family secret I will not tell anyone, ever!" Tohru said.

"When you get home please take care." Shigure told Tohru.

"Yes! I will not despair!" Tohru said happily.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow too. Since I don't have many things I'll just take them with me." Elizabeth said.

"Ah, okay, you take care too." Shigure said.

Elizabeth smiled and went upstairs.

* * *

"I thought you would convince them to stay…" Shigure said smoking a cigarette in front of the TV.

"Why is that?" Yuki asked, "Didn't she say in the beginning it was only until the renovations were finished?"

"That guy… feeling there's an outsider here, would be weird." Kyo said.

_There air here feels very heavy…_

* * *

Elizabeth was taking a shower, _I didn't think I would ever see my parents again, I'm actually very happy…._

_But at the same time I'm sad to leave the Souma's behind._

_Akito would be okay with this, he said he didn't want to see me anymore and threw me out the window._

_I guess I can finally live a normal life and be happy like I always wanted even though it sounds so…_

_As if I feel like I will regret it,_

…_I'm not going to think that way right now, I'ma be happy to see my parents!_

_Maybe if, I might go back to England…_

_And that means…_

_I won't see them again, I won't see Hatori-san…my fatherly friend._

_To see them in my life, is a blessing…thank-you god._

* * *

Elizabeth (POV)

After saying goodbye I'm walking to the train station and I'll ride on the train for the first time.

I walk up to a machine and I put in a coin.

_**Cling, Ching**_

A ticket comes out to go on the train.

A few minutes later I'm on the train and it's going high speed.

People are standing, coughing, arguing on the phone, complaining to there mommy, laughing, snoring, reading out loud, whistling, tapping, chewing gum, farting, sneezing, and a freaky woman wearing unmatched clothes, and a man with toilet paper hanging out of his lowered pants.

I already hate it in here!

And the person next to me is leaning on me snoring with a book in his hand an he's weighing me down.

There's this weird man taking photos of girls.

It makes me want to scream

This is going to be a long ride…

"Hey, sexy lady, want some chips?" a man at least as old as Shigure asked.

"Um, no thank-you." I replied looking around here many people are sleeping.

The man starting moving his hand up my skirt, is he drunk? Isn't there 'no drinks' on the train. Then I feel myself feeling as if I need to pee on myself.

"I said, I-I don't want any chips, sorry." I quickly stand up and hang on to the pole.

"C'mon everyone loves Doritos's." the man walked up behind me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not hungry." I told him sharply gripping harder onto the pole.

"Maybe you're thirsty?" the man pulled out some alcohol.

Whoa, hold up there, maybe I should've just walked ten hours to get there. This is ending up worse than I thought it would.

"Neither." My eyebrows twitched and my fist tightens.

"Don't be such a goody, goody." The man said putting his hands on my waist.

"Please, let me go." I demanded.

"I'll let you go if you take a sip." The man said.

Oh lord, my stop should be here any second now…

Isn't this a bad thing? Even though I don't know much about the world.

"F-fine I'll take a sip…" I made the decision.

The man handed me the alcohol and I took a tiny sip and didn't swallow, it taste bitter.

"Swallow it." The man said.

_**Ding, Ding!**_

My stop, I try to go but the man had a good grip on my waste, "Not till' you swallow it."

Instead of swallowing…

_**PFFFFTTTT!**_

"MY EYES!" The man yelled as his hands flew to his face and people stared at us.

People woke up, and with that I ran out the door and run throughout the station, now outside.

* * *

That must have been what they call, perverts or even pedophiles. I shivered.

What a train adventure.

The worst adventure.

"HEY YOU!"

I look back and the same man is there!

Mother of pearl!

I start running and I look at the note, house 895407, what?

I run past a few neighborhoods and the guy catches up grabbing my breasts making me give out this weird voice and I hit him with my elbow and start running away again.

Oh, my, god.

I go up to the house and knock on the door, I look back and it seems that I lost the dude.

A woman comes up to the door and comes up to the door.

"Who are you?" the woman asked roughly.

I bow, "Your daughter, you called me from Kaibara Highschool."

The woman's eyes grew wide, "My, my, come in." she said sternly.

I walk inside.

The woman stopped, "It, smells like alcohol…"

"Oh, really?" I said knowing it was me.

"Have you been drinking? I will not accept anyone into this house who has been drinking!" mom yelled.

I figured I should explain, "This man…"

" 'This Man!?' What have you been doing!" mom yelled.

"It's a misunderstanding…"

"YOU! How can someone like you be my daughter!?" mom yelled.

I just came on here and she's already yelling at me!?

"Let me think for a moment. When I called for you from the school, I wasn't thinking…you see, I'm lonely here, your father is dead, he died in a war. I for the first time as actually thinking about you from the beginning…how is Akito-san?"

She knows Akito?

"Well, I guess?" I said really unsure.

"I actually didn't want you, because I promised Akito-san that I'll give you away for 70,000,000yen every 2 years. Because you weren't a normal person. I only called you to get things straight with you, I want you to know that I your mother exist, but never planned to get you or ever had the feeling to want you back. I don't want an inhuman child. You see, in the very beginning Akito-san sensed you were in England, I was invited to Japan for money I came. For money I came here, now I live in a beautiful mansion. Everything I have is thanks to you. But over the years Akito-san told me that you were worthless and useless, so you can't stay here!"

Tears come down my cheeks.

"I don't love you! YOU CAN GO AWAY! THANKS FOR MY MONEY! I DON'T NEED A CHILD! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! GET OUT OF MY FACE! IT'S GETTING MORE AND MORE AGITATING, A USELESS CHILD!"

"I thought that you wanted me here, you were so happy on the phone and you said you wanted to see me!" I said.

"Well…" mom got some yen out of a jar and threw it in the air, "There is a thing called _acting_."

_**Drop, Drop**_

"SO I want you to get out of this house now!" mom yelled.

"Why don't you want me?" I asked, "I'm your daughter."

_**SLAP!**_

"I'm your mother and I'm telling you to get out now!" mom yelled.

"What, but why? What did I do?" I thought out loud.

A man walked down the stairs, "Who the hell is this?"

"Big brother. This a person who won't get out my house!" mom yelled.

The man pushed me against the wall, "If you don't get out of this house I'm calling the police!"

What!

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!"

"No! Because I'm her daughter!" I yelled.

Then man punched me in the face, "GET OUT OR I'LL HIT YOU MORE!"

"Don't you under-," I started to stay but then he punched me again.

_**PUNCH!**_

The man punched me in the stomach and I doubled over.

What is he a guard or something?

The man opened the door and pushed me down the stairs.

_**SLAM!**_

The door slams closed.

What now? I don't know where to go the train stop to go back I already missed.

And I left my shoes in the house for when I came in!

_**Knock, Knock**_

The man opened the door, "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!"

"My shoes!" I replied.

The man just pushed me onto the hard concrete, "YOU DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKIN' SHOES!"

What type of uncle is this?

Ow, ow, the first thing that hit the concrete is now my probably broken and bloody arm and my head hurts, and my ankle hurts, my stomach hurts…

Should I go back?

I don't feel like walking back ten hours away on a hurt ankle when it's almost night time!

This must be on of those days when people are just very cranky or there just gold diggers wanting money so they sell there child away!

Tears slid down my face.

Walking very slowly, this can take twice as much time to walk all the way back.

* * *

_**Sigh…**_

What should I do? It looks like its deep in the night time already and I'm probably not even half way home…

In fact I don't know where I am, I just know that I'm hearing a lot of creepy sounds and stuff.

I should've never watched those videos of the demons rising up from the soil and all those ghost people caught on camera.

I swear if I see one I wouldn't even have the strength to run away, I would be eaten alive.

Like that video **'Something in the woods' (On YouTube).**

And right now, I'm walking in woods.

How come this is the only time I really think about these things?

_**Bush, Bush!**_

OMG!

I look around, nothing…it was probably a bunny or something.

There was also this thing someone named a Berwick with glowing eyes! It's real!

It was on the news, freaky videos, it looks like some type of spidermonkey without the fur.

Wait I'm thinking this and it's right there!

OH MY GOSH!

**(If you don't know what I'm talking about, watch 'REAL HYBRID ALIEN CREATURE ON CAUGHT FILM' on YouTube, also watch Witch sighting, Unidentified human/hybrid creature walking through streets, Unidentified animal attacks fox in garden captured on stealth cam prowler HD, by watching these you'll find other scary stuff as well.)**

I'm walking backwards, back, back,

And…then it I move and 'it' runs away, no it disappears, I was hallucinating…

PHEW!

I'm limping all the way through the forest and end up back on a street where there are many cars in traffic.

No one seems to notice me as I'm walking on the side of the street.

Hours and hours later I'm walking in the woods again but I can't stop myself from falling asleep.

_**THUD!**_

What an adventure.

This adventure sucks.

* * *

Kyo was walking to school ahead of Yuki, _that annoying Yuki._

Kyo and Yuki had also been sad and depressed when they left.

He walked down the path and spotted something with purple hair lying on the ground…

_Could it be…it's Elizabeth!_

Kyo ran over to Elizabeth and shook her, "Wake up!"

In Elizabeth's mind Kyo was interrupting a dream, a weird dream turning into a very happy one into a nightmare.

Kyo scanned Elizabeth's bloody arm and his eyes widened. Then he looked at the bruises on her face, _what happened?_

Kyo picked her up and ran to the house.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not going to school today." Kyo kept running and stopped at the house and opened the door.

Shigure didn't bother to look up, "Shame, shame Kyo is skipping again?"

"Bastard, I'm here because of her." Kyo said angrily.

Shigure looked up, "Oh my…Kyo really _did_ try to kill her!"

Kyo ignored the comment and laid Elizabeth on the couch.

"I guess this means our beloved flower has come back!" Shigure said picking up the phone.

* * *

_**RING! RING!**_

Hatori picked up the phone, "What is it, Shigure."

"_Hari~~It's just so terrible!"_

_**Clack!**_

Hatori hung up.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Hatori picked up the phone, "What!"

"_Don't hang up this time. Elizabeth-chan has come back but she's hurt herself!" _Shigure dramatically cried.

"…"

"_Hey…are you coming or not? Did you hang up again!?" _Shigure asked.

Hatori forgot to hang up the phone as he gathered his things and left.

"_Hari~~"_

* * *

"Hmm, could it be that he's already on his way?" Shigure thought out loud.

* * *

Elizabeth's eyes were opening and the first thing she saw was the ceiling, then she looked at her arm, a towel, her ankle, ice…_I feel like some bricks just dropped on my head._

_Wait…where am I?_

And down on the floor is Kyo, _I'm back!_

Elizabeth rose up fast, too fast, "Ugh…"

"Don't get up just yet." Kyo demanded.

"?"

"What happened out there!? Why were you in the middle of the woods?" Kyo asked.

"I was trying to make it back here…" Elizabeth said.

"What about your parents?" Kyo asked.

"My dad is dead and my mother never wanted me from the beginning. She told me she called me there just to get it straight that I'm the worthless bitch that she sold away for 70,000,000 yen each year!" Elizabeth said with a hurtful look.

Kyo was shocked.

Tears slid down Elizabeth's cheeks, "And on the phone…she said that she wanted to se me. She was so nice! And when I get there she says she was 'acting' and that she never wanted me in the first place!"

_Inside I feel like my heart was torn apart, the heartless words, the sound of disgust, yen falling, I thought I had loving parents…_

_From the beginning I had a feeling it was going to be a mistake, everything continues…_

_The pain,_

_The sorrow,_

_Loneliness,_

_Sadness,_

_The wishes that are drifting away,_

_The feeling where you feel that you don't belong in the world,_

_And sometimes you feel 'HATED'!_

_You want to leave it all behind…_

_You want to go away to an unknown place,_

_Or as some people say they will go to heaven…_

_Will you still go if you kill yourself?_

_Whatever lies beyond…I don't care…_

_People don't care anymore…_

_It sucks…_

_As I watch the tears drop on the floor, through the carpet,_

_But…_

_Even to be here is a blessing…_

_Blessing…so, I should be thankful..._

* * *

Hatori walked into the living room, "Elizabeth…"

"Hatori-san!?" Elizabeth was shocked.

"Baa!" Kyo jumped.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Hatori told Kyo.

"Where did you go when he threw me out the window?" Elizabeth asked.

" 'He' as in Akito? I was looking for you until someone found you." Hatori looked at Kyo.

Kyo had a slight blush, "It was nothing."

Hatori bought out bandages, "How did you get hurt in the first place?"

Elizabeth looked down, "W-well…"

"Well?"

"No, it's not like I fell down a well or something, it's just…that mom didn't accept me so they literally beat me out the house and I fell down the front house stairs and hit my arm on the concrete an twisting my ankle. Then…then…" Elizabeth continued, "It took me like ten hours to walk here and I fell asleep in the woods during the process."

"WHAT!?" Kyo yelled.

"It's okay, I'm fine now." Elizabeth tried to calm Kyo..

"No, it's not right for your mother to beat you." Kyo was mad.

Elizabeth continued, "But it was actually my Uncle who helped mother push me out, he even punched me in my stomach…"

Hatori finished wrapping her arm and went to her twisted ankle.

Kyo got even angrier.

Elizabeth looked up, "D-don't worry about it…"

"Why can't I! The condition you're in! You didn't deserve it!" Kyo yelled.

"Calm down Kyo." Hatori said, "But in other words, he's right. You should've never gotten hurt in the first place. You shouldn't go back."

_**Silence…**_

Elizabeth smiled, "You two are very caring."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kyo blushed.

* * *

Soon Hatori left and Shigure left too…don't know why…

Elizabeth was tired of laying on the couch and sat up and carefully moved her feet off the bed and then stood up.

Wobbly.

"Whoa, whoa!"

_**THUD!**_

Kyo was in the kitchen and heard the noise and ran in the living room.

Elizabeth looked back.

"Dammit! Why are you always getting hurt!" Kyo yelled.

"I only fell, I wanna go outside!" Elizabeth cried.

"You must be nuts! In your condition!?" Kyo yelled.

"Huh? I really don't get it, what do you mean by nuts?" Elizabeth but her right pointer finger on her chin.

Kyo sighed and picked Elizabeth up.

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth asked.

"You said you wanted to go outside." Kyo replied.

"Maybe we can eat nuts too?" Elizabeth asked.

"…"

"What? I'm only kidding…can you put me own since we're outside?" Elizabeth asked.

"But you can't even stand up!" Kyo yelled.

"How are you going to climb a tree with me in your arms?" Elizabeth asked.

"I carried you down a tree with you in my arms." Kyo mumbled.

"You did?" Elizabeth asked.

"How do you think you woke up in the house after falling asleep in the tree!?" Kyo said.

"I thought I might of dreamt that I fell asleep in the tree." Elizabeth said.

_Airhead._

"Plus, I liked it when I was sleeping in the tree so you should've left me." Elizabeth told him looking away.

"Why would I leave you?" Kyo asked.

Elizabeth's eye's widened.

'_Why would I leave you' ?_

"B-because…people leave me every once in a while, you didn't seem like a person who cared, perhaps it's when you yelled 'NOT THAT I CARE!'" Elizabeth said.

"…"

"B-but I can easily tell that you're really a nice person! Don't get me wrong, It's not like I took anything the wrong way when you said that! I know you didn't want to be embarrassed that you cared for someone." Elizabeth said very fast.

They were both on a tree now.

"…"

"Why is Kyo-kun so quiet, it's not like you fell asleep too right?" Elizabeth turned toward Kyo.

"NO! It's just…" Kyo trailed off.

"I understand, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to tell me, sometimes people just don't know what else to say, especially to a talkative person like me…I can be talking about one thing and it goes to be a different subject, then the person I'm talking too is like 'what are you talking about' then I loose my train of thought and start all over again…"

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked smiling.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, "…s…see I forgot already! You did that on purpose!"

* * *

"Congrats! You two have fully taken back both of the princesses!" Shigure said.

"You're always saying something un-pleasant!" Kyo yelled.

"It should be rescued." Yuki corrected.

"But really, Yuki brought Tohru and Kyo bought Elizabeth _even though she as already trying to make it back…_" Shigure said looking up.

"I'm back!" Tohru yelled and hugged Elizabeth.

"MMM, If you have any problems for now on, I'll deal with them!" Shigure shouted happily.

_No, he won't…'_ Yuki thought.

"No, no I've already troubled you enough!" Tohru said.

"No problem as long as we can keep living like we did before!" Shigure said.

_This is going to be interesting._

"Elizabeth-kun what happened to you?" Tohru asked glancing at the wrapped bandages on her arm.

"I hurt myself and all sorts of stuff happened. Let me tell you about my trip on the way to mom's house." Elizabeth said chatting to Tohru while Yuki and Kyo started fighting for who knows what?

_**A Blessing!**_

* * *

**Kero! Kero! Kero!**


End file.
